Rachel Tepes
Rachel Tepes is a fictional character and the main female protagonist of the story, "D×D: Vampire Story." A former member of the Vampire Race who became a Devil, she is the granddaughter of the Progenitor Elder Vlad Tepes, the highest ranking member of their society. Since having reincarnated as a Devil, she obtained High-Class Devil status and her own peerage, which comprises of her servants Rori and Sebastian, as well as Yuki Hyoudou. Rachel is a third-year student at Academy Kuoh Academy, the President of the Cultural Research Club, and renowned as one of the school's Great Ladies. Rachel is also the leader of the Tepes Faction, which seeks to change the social structure of the Vampire Race. Appearance At school, Rachel appears as a mature young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and large red eyes, and is quite slim and tall. Unlike most students, she wears a simple black dress, with the cuffs of the sleeves left at an open v-shape, and the hem of the dress reaching to her ankles. Strangely, despite being originally a Vampire and a Devil, she wears a gold cross around her neck. Rachel reveals that it isn't actually a cross, but a rosary that once belonged to her mother. In her true form, Rachel is slightly shorter, reaching up to the average male's shoulders. Her hair is colored silver, and reaches down to her waist. She also commonly likes to wear a sleeveless black shirt with white highlights, baggy brown pants with belt straps wrapped around the thighs, and heavyset black boots with a cross-like design on the soles. She also wears a long, blood red coat, with the coattail split into two near the middle. She also wears gray gloves. Personality On the surface, Rachel is elegant, soft-spoken, and gentle, and is very respectful, even to her underclassmen, including the likes of the Perverted Trio. However, this is merely a guise to fool her classmates, as she is actually quite haughty and short-tempered, but hides this well in order to keep up an image. It's partially because of this fact that she adopts a disguise, which has a "mature" feel. She heavily admires Sitri Sona Sitri and Gremory Rias Gremory, both of whom she highly respects, formally referring to them as "Sitri-sama" and "Gremory-sama" respectively. Around her servants, she comes off as slightly rude and selfish, though Rori states that this is because she is actually very used to their presence and knows them very well, and thus can drop whatever front she puts up. Rachel takes her status as a Vampire very seriously, and becomes enraged when one dares to insult her heritage, namely when Riser insults her, calling her a "filthy, low born mosquito," and almost lashed out in retaliation were it not for Sebastian. She also highly respects both her parents and grandfather, especially the latter, as Vlad Tepes is one of the most influential members of their kind, even to the likes of the Carmilla Faction, a female-dominated group of Vampires. However, growing up, Rachel began to grow disgusted with the social norms of their society, and thus resolved to change it. This led to her decision of becoming a Reincarnated Devil, and create the Tepes Faction, which was formed for the sole purpose of changing the Vampire Race's society. Like her mother, Rachel doesn't look down on humans or any other race, and is actually very fond of them. Like Rias' obsession with Japan, Rachel is greatly interested and in awe of other country's customs, hence why she formed the "Cultural Research Club," which often goes on field trips to foreign countries. Most notably, however, is Rachel's relationship with Yuki. When they first met years ago, Rachel was something of a big sister to him, as he was still a child back then, and simply chose to play with him out of sheer boredom, though she admits she had come to enjoy his presence. Upon learning that he was a holder of a Sacred Gear, which he awakened to after he subconsciously protected her from a gang of thugs, Rachel became infatuated with him, resolving to have him with her, though this may have been partially because his Sacred Gear manipulated her blood, and being a Vampire, grew obsessed. However, when they reunited years later, albeit unknowingly, Yuki have saved her from being killed by a Stray Devil, whom she intended to kill upon noticing it's presence. After discovering that that the boy who saved her was the child she met over 10 years ago, she was left distraught and horrified, and quickly used an Evil Piece to revive him. Despite inducting him into her peerage, Rachel was cold and distant towards him, which disturbed Yuki greatly. However, he later learned from Rori that Rachel was only acting like that because she felt she was responsible, and wasn't sure how to approach him. Once Yuki remembered her as the older girl he played with from his childhood, and tells her that he was grateful that he was able to meet her again, as he had promised himself when he learned she left for England. Since then, Rachel has become more open and cheerful around Yuki, even having taken to calling him "Yuki-chan." History Rachel Tepes is the daughter of Alucard and Jasmine Tepes, and the granddaughter of Vlad Tepes, otherwise known to the majority of their kind as the Progenitor Elder, and a powerful, influential Vampire. Because of this, Rachel grew up spoiled and loved, having been given everything she wanted. However, she had become somewhat dissatisfied and bored with the lavish lifestyle, and often sneaked out of her home to explore the outside world. During one of her visits into the outside, she came across a traveling Youkai merchant, who told her about the lands he visited. Becoming enthralled and fascinated, Rachel would often read books about different countries. As she grew up, this would later let her see the distorted society of her race, especially the social stance of the Carmilla Faction. Becoming disgusted, she would ask permission from her grandfather to leave and start her own journey. When Vlad asked her what she intended to do, Rachel declared that she would become a Devil, obtain High-Class Devil Status, and change the social norm of their race. Greatly intrigued and fascinated by this 'development' of hers, Vlad gave her mission, and Rachel set out on her journey. At an unknown time period, she became a Reincarnated Devil under the service of Ajuka Beelzebub, who reincarnated her simply because he was intrigued by her, especially when he learned she was Vlad Tepes' granddaughter. After several years, she became a High-Class Devil, and quickly began her work to change the Vampire race's social status. To accomplish, she created the Tepes Faction, and reincarnated her servants Rori and Sebastian as her Rook and Bishop. She also set up shop in Japan for a short period of time, hoping to find potential recruits for her peerage. It was during this time that she came to befriend a young child named Yuki, who the other children avoided because he was the brother of a "breast-obsessed idiot." She met him after she had finished reading her book, as Yuki asked her to play with him. At first doing it out of boredom, she quickly became attached to the boy. A few weeks later, Rachel was being harassed by a group of thugs. Growing annoyed by their attempts to woo her, she was about to deal with them, but Yuki appeared and tried to take them down. He was easily defeated, and knocked unconscious. Angered by this, Rachel was about to attack them, but at that moment, Yuki's Sacred Gear awakened, revealing it's ability to manipulate the user's blood and use it like a weapon, and attacked the thugs, scaring them away. Rachel, amazed by this, made up her mind to recruit Yuki into her peerage, though this was partially because of the nature of his Sacred Gear, and became immediately obsessed and fascinated by it. However, because he was too young, she returned him home, and left behind a letter and photograph for him to remember her. She then returned to England, where she made preparations for when she would return home to change her kind's society. Several years later, she returned to Japan and enrolled in Kuoh Academy, and much to her awe and pleasure, she became acquanted with two Pureblood Devils; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. She then began to study under the heirs of two of the 72 Pillars, in hopes that she would learn more and obtain knowledge for the new regime for the Tepes Faction. To her surprise, she also learned that Yuki was enrolled in Kuoh Academy as well. Believing that he was now ready, she attempted to get into contact with him, though almost comically, she was thwarted at every turn. Abilities and Powers Being a former Vampire, Rachel naturally has access to the abilities of Devils and Vampires, including the ability to cast spells. Additionally, as a High-Class Devil, she is stronger than most Devils, being on par with even Devils such as Sona and Rias. As a member of the Tepes Bloodline, Rachel possesses the unique ability known as the "Phantom Blood." Phantom Blood: A power unique to the Tepes Bloodline. This power is considered to be the ultimate representation of Vampire kind, in that the users have nigh inconceivable power. It is comparable to that of the "War God Mode" used by the descendants of the Knight of the Round Lancelot. However, whereas War God Mode can increase the user's physical and mental abilities, Phantom Blood increases all parameters. The user's body becomes composed of malevolent black energy, with black creatures resembling bats dancing around them. While in this state, there is virtually almost nothing that can harm them, with the exception of Light-based weaponry. Furthermore, Phantom Blood can drain the blood of any living creature within a ten meter radius, making it extremely deadly. The only ones exempt from this are any who are deemed allies by the user. Strangely, Yuki Hyoudou is immune to Phantom Blood, possibly because of his Sacred Gear. Trivia * Rachel's disguise is based on a female-gender of Gilgamesh, from Nasuverse's Fate/stay night series. Her true form, however, is based on Illya von Einzbern utilizing the Archer Class Card. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Vampires Category:D×D: Vampire Story Characters Category:Otaku-Nation666